POINTLESS (Titik Buta)
by pororo90
Summary: Dia lari dan kau mengejar. Tapi kau tak pernah bertanya mengapa ia lari. Kau bersikeras untuk membuatnya kembali, sementara ia tak memiliki apapun di sini. Tidakkah kalian sadar, bahwa ikatan yang kalian sebut sebagai kekuatan adalah hal yang melukainya?/Ini tentang titik buta, yang tak pernah dilihat orang terhadap Sasuke dan Hinata./HoSH yang terlambat/CANON/T /mind to RnR.


PERHATIAN:

Cerita ini berdasarkan Sasuke di Ultimate Ninja Storm. (Bisa dicari dengan mengetik Sasuke vs Naruto final batle)

Bisa nonton di You Tube (di sarankan) apalagi ketika akhirnya Sasuke bertekad untuk menjadi Hokage berikutnya.

Sakura bilang; "I'm so patietic." karena dia sia-sia nunggu Sasuke.

Trus Sasuke bilang, "You're so annoying." dan taraaa— Sakura dikasih sharingan, dia kena genjutsu di mana jantungnya dicabut.

I like that! Gue suka cowok keren bang!

Nah cerita ini merupakan **prekuel** Naruto vs Sasuke batle.

* * *

 _Wellcome to reading-_

 _._

 **POINTLESS**

 **.**

 **#Untuk History of Sasuhina.**

 **.**

 **CANON**

 **.**

 **PROMPT: Perang**

.

.

 **an Original story by poochan.**

 **Naruto by MK.**

 **.**

 **Sasu-Hina**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning** **:**

 **T+**

( **M** conten for another scene, including bad language and violence)

.

 **Typos, OOC, plotless, dan crackpair.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 _Bersikap sopan_

 _dan jangan budayakan plagiat._

 _Saya menerima kritik dan saran._

 **.**

.

.

 **.**

 **POINTLESS**

 **(Titik Buta)**

.

 **.**

 _Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk semua readers, yang selalu bersabar untuk menunggu saya pulang._

 _Pulang kepada pair cinta pertama saya; Sasuhina._

 _._

 _Terimakasih sobat,_

 _muuuaaaaccchhh!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata dengan sentakan kuat. Membuat heires Hyuuga itu jatuh ke pelukan sang penghianat.

Lelaki terakhir Uchiha itu memberikan Naruto dan Sakura sebuah senyum culas yang tak bersahabat.

.

"Harus ada jaminan untukku supaya bisa kembali ke Konoha. Dan aku ingin dia." katanya acuh.

.

Tubuh Hinata meremang di pelukan Sasuke. Oh, sesungguhnya itu bukanlah sebuah pelukan, juga bukan dekapan. Hinata lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai disandera.

.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya tak mengerti. Ada raut bingung sekaligus putus asa. Akan lebih mudah baginya jikalau Sasuke menyebut Sakura sebagai jaminannya. Ia telah bersiap untuk itu. Ibarat kata, ia sudah melepaskan perasaannya pada gadis musim semi itu.

.

Tapi melepaskan Hinata?

Itu diluar prediksinya, tidak dalam mimpi sekalipun. Hinata dan Sasuke bukanlah pasangan. Tak pernah dalam sejarah mencatat kedekatan keduanya, pun dalam dunia nyata yang dialami Naruto mereka mengindikasikan nihil akan koneksi. Lucu, ketika semua hal yang mampu diingatnya bersekongkol untuk membentuk suatu dogma bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke bagai dua kutub yang saling berjauhan dan takkan mampu disatukan.

.

Tapi lihatlah kini, kenyataan menenggelamkan semua kemungkinan dan juga acuan yang ditanam di otaknya.

.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya dan membentuk seringai kepuasan. "Bukan urusanmu." jawabnya tanpa beban. Sasuke tak ingin repot menjelaskan apapun pada si bodoh bersurai kuning yang merupakan pahlawan desa.

.

.

Naruto membeku di tempatnya.

.

Hinata ingin melepaskan dirinya ketika manik pucatnya jatuh pada sorot mata Naruto yang meredup. Ada sebuah guratan kekecewaan dan perasaan terluka di sana. Dan kenyataan itu menghujam jantung Hinata.

.

Hinata ingin berlari ke arah Naruto. Ia ingin menguatkan orang yang ia sayangi. Tapi alih-alih berlari dan mencampakkan lengan Sasuke yang mengurungnya, ia justru mengepalkan tangan. Bergeming diantara semua sesaknya sendiri. Menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat demi keputusan yang telah ia ambil. Berada di sisi Sasuke adalah hal yang tepat sekarang.

.

Tapi, bukankah ini sebanding?

.

Pengorbanan ini amat sedikit dibandingkan dengan dampak jika ia tidak bekerja sama dengan Sasuke. Ia percaya Sasuke bisa melindungi Naruto. Seperti yang pernah diperlihatkannya.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura datang ketika situasinya berubah kian mencekam. Azurenya melebar ketika ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke Uchiha tengah mendekap Hinata Hyuuga si kikuk.

.

Naruto bungkam. Pun juga dengan Sasuke yang tak peduli akan keadaan itu. Hinata sudah membuka mulut tapi suara serak Sakura menyambar keberaniannya dan menjadikan nyalinya bagai debu tertiup angin.

.

"Kenapa harus dia?" sumbang suara Sakura tak bisa menutupi perasaan cemburu yang membakar habis segala logika yang ada di kepalanya.

.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kepuasan, tak bergeming dan lebih suka menggoda Sakura dengan menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Hinata.

.

"Kau tidak perlu dia." Mata Sakura sungguh ekspresif, ada putus asa dan juga perasaan terbuang yang tak bisa diterimanya dengan mudah.

.

Sasuke mendecih, tapi senyum culas tak surut dari wajahnya.

"Aku yang tahu apa yang kuperlukan dan tidak." jawabnya dingin.

.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku dan Naruto?" air mata Sakura adalah bukti nyata reaksi dari perkataan tanpa perasaan yang terlontar begitu mulus dari bibir Sasuke. "Apakah ikatan kita tak cukup kuat untukmu?"

.

"Pikirmu aku peduli?!" Sasuke terkekeh, "Kekei genkei hanya bisa dipahami oleh mereka yang menerimanya. Kau atau Naruto pun tahu apa tentang hal ini?" ada nada meremehkan.

.

"Sasuke—" ada gemerutuk dari suara Naruto. Lelaki blonde itu geram terhadap Sasuke yang dengan sengaja melukai Sakura.

.

Bukannya merasa terintimidasi akan peringatan Naruto, Sasuke terkekeh. Tawa keringnya terdengar merendahkan. Menghina lebih tepatnya, "Untuk kuat, aku tidak perlu perasaan sentimentil. Aku belajar banyak tentang hal itu, Naruto."

.

Tersulut, Hinata tahu bahwa setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut indah Sasuke adalah sebuah percikan yang siap membakar habis kesabran Naruto. Hinata sadar betul, Sasuke tak ubahnya seorang _spoiler_ _brat_.

.

Naruto murka, "Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?"

.

Suara tawa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. " Kekuatan."

.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan perasaan khawatir. Meski ia tahu bahwa Naruto bisa dan mampu mengalahkan Sasuke. Lebih dari itu ia sadar betul bahwa mereka akan saling bunuh untuk eksistensi keduanya.

.

***p90***

.

.

Pendulum waktu tersedot ke belakang, dimana ia mengingat kembali interaksi pertamanya dengan pemilik darah Uchiha tunggal yang masih tersisa di muka bumi.

.

Uchiha yang ia ingat telah mencoret dirinya sendiri dari Konoha. Menjadi dan traitor yang kepalanya dihargai begitu tinggi.

.

***0***

.

.

Banyak orang mungkin tidak peduli akan eksistensi Hinata dalam sebuah misi. Bahkan ia rela menerima misi remeh seperti mengantarkan gulungan dari Konoha untuk Kirigakure misalnya.

.

Sialnya gulungan itu bukan gulungan rahasia macam pertukaran informasi militer, hanya gulungan resmi ucapan terimakasih.

.

Tapi inilah Hinata. Yang menganggap misi adalah penyelamatnya dari hujatan klannya sendiri. Jadi ia memutuskan berangkat demi rangking yang tak seberapa itu.

.

Ia melewati segalanya dengan sukses. Gulungan diterima dengan baik dan ia bisa kembali ke Konoha dengan senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

Langkahnya terasa ringan ketika ia berlari dan sesekali melompati dahan-dahan dalam hutan saat dengan cerobohnya ia terperangkap dalam kabut ilusi.

.

Ia pengguna byakugan, dan ia lengah terhadap tipuan macam ini. Satu kata untuk dirinya sendiri. BODOH.

.

Satu kunai yang dilempar kepadanya berhasil ia hindari, tapi kemudian datang yang lebih banyak dengan ratusan kunai yang menghujani tubuhnya.

.

Byakugan telah diaktifkan, juga jurus andalan keluarganya ia berhasil menghalau kunai-kunai itu dengan mulus namun satu buah kunai meleset dari jangkauannya, menggores sedikit lengannya.

.

Luka kecil yang nanti bisa sembuh. _Pikirnya_.

.

Satu lagi penyakit Hinata, yang nyatanya ia sesali setelah beberapa menit luka itu terbuka. Adalah kesadarannya yang menurun dan ia tak cukup kuat menggunakan kehebatan matanya.

.

Kabur adalah satu-satunya cara yang ia pikir bisa dilakukan. Jadi ia sudah melengkungkan badannya dan bersiap untuk berlari ketika api menyambar apapun.

.

Hinata bisa melihat warna merah oranye yang menyebabkan suhu naik dan menyapu kabut.

.

Tiga orang pria tergeletak tanpa nyawa di salah satu ujung penglihatannya dan seseorang yang berdiri tegak sambil memegang katana dengan darah segar yang meleleh dari ujung mata pedang itu.

.

Hinata tak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Jantungnya berdebar dengan tak semestinya. Percampuran antara terkejut, takut, namun antusias terhadap sosok jangkung meliriknya tanpa minat.

.

Alih-alih menanyakan sesuatu, mulit wanita itu justru tidak comel untuk menilai Sasuke.

.

Lelaki itu tersenyum culas, matanya yang kelam memberinya tatapan menghina. Wajahnya yang rupawan terciprat darah. Tapi alih-alih merasa jijik dan risih, tampaknya si mata pekat lebih nyaman dengan kenyataan bahwa ia telah berhasil membunuh lawannya. Dan mengabaikan tatapan horor mata sepucat bulan yang melihatnya.

.

"U-chiha." Hinata terbata dalam bisikannya. Seakan tercekat oleh lidahnya sendiri.

.

Ia ingin lari, sungguh. Berhadapan dengan Uchiha ini hanya membuatnya merinding disko. Ia tahu, sangat tidak sopan ditolong tanpa mengucap terimakasih. Namun bagaimana jika nyawanya sendiri yang jadi taruhan?

.

Hinata mendesah pasrah. Yang terjadi ya, terjadilah...

.

***0***

.

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan _dia_. Si pemilik mata bulan yang lemah dan juga kikuk. Tak sulit mengenali kulit pucat dan juga mata khas Hyuuganya. Apalagi, gadis ini jelas anomali di angkatannya.

.

Ketika semua orang memuja Sasuke sang prodigy, si kikuk justru memilih memuja Naruto. Hal yang jelas-jelas dihindari perempuan yang mengaku punya akal sehat.

.

Gabungan Jiinchuriki ekor sembilan dan juga sifat ingin jadi pusat perhatian adalah hal norak yang sebagian besar dihindari oleh kaum hawa. Mereka akan memilih sesuatu yang calm, cool dan juga enak dipandang—sebut saja Sasuke, daripada si bodoh itu. Tapi gadis ini berbeda.

.

.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Bentuk kediaman yang tak pernah Sasuke duga dari seorang perempuan. Bukankah kaum perempuan selalu identik dengan cerewet, suka ikut campur dan komentator yang pandai merusak mood?

.

Oh, mungkin Hyuuga lemah ini pengecualian.

.

"Kau tak ingin bicara?"

"Hmm?" gumaman Hinata begitu lembut, bahkan tak ada nada antusias karena sudah berhasil memancing atensi Sasuke. Rupanya si kikuk pemalu itu sudah tidak lagi merasa dirinya sebagai ancaman.

.

Sasuke berdengus, gusar akan kenyataan bahwa si Hyuuga Hinata, fans nomor satu Naruto tidak menyuruhnya atau meminta ia untuk pulang. Padahal ia ingat betul kalau perempuan inilah yang berani bertarung dengan Pein demi keselamatan Naruto.

.

"Kau sudah mengerti peraturannya kan? _Mata untuk mata_."

.

Hinata menoleh menatap mata sekelam langit itu beberapa detik dan seketika mengerjap beberapa kali karena memikirkan betapa mata itu berbahaya. Bagi jantung dan juga hidupnya sendiri.

.

Hinata meremas bajunya untuk menguatkan diri dari debaran yang meliar di bawah rongga dadanya. "A-aku pastikan untuk tutup mulut." gumamnya pelan. Ada rasa tidak suka ketika pemikiran bahwa Sasuke menganggapnya wanita berengsek yang tak tahu balas budi, melintas dipikirannya.

.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya. Nyaris tersenyum menyadari bahwa gadis ini cerdas dan _menyenangkan_. Ia tak harus menjadi jahat jika ada banyak orang yang mempunyai pikiran seperti gadis di depannya ini.

.

.

"A-aku harus pergi." Kata Hinata terbata. Ia tak mungkin lebih lama lagi berada di dekat Sasuke. Hal itu pasti membahayakan missing nin itu _dan_ _juga_ _dirinya_.

.

Hinata menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Di mana segala hal yang ditinggalkan Sasuke kini justru menjadi tujuan gadis itu.

.

.

Sasuke tak menyahut, diam dan hanya melihat rambut panjang berwarna serupa lazuli itu berkibar menjauh darinya. Sasuke sendiri merasa takjub akan keindahan yang menghilang darinya.

.

Hinata telah menghilang di balik punggungnya. Menyisakan sebuah perasaan aneh di dadanya dan bau khas yang lembut memasuki indra penciumannya. Seolah ada yang begitu kurang ajar menelusup masuk dalam pemikirannya yang penuh dengan kedengkian dan kebencian, ia bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang begitu— _menenangkan_. Hal yang tak mampu lagi diraihnya dengan banyak darah yang harus tumpah di tangannya.

 _._

 _Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan pewaris utama Hyuuga. Namun begitu, ada dua pertemuan lagi yang merubah semua hal yang dipikirkannya. Termasuk, ketika perang berlangsung. Ikatan yang dimulai dengan sebuah tatapan, kadang memang lebih membekas di hatinya._

 _._

***p90***

 _._

 _._

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

 _._

 _._

Sasuke tersenyum culas dan melepas dekapannya kepada si mungil. Lalu dengan langkah yang tenang ia mendekati Naruto. Menatap mata seorang yang ia tolak keberadaannya lalu dengan gerakan anggun melompat dengan cepat. Menjauh.

.

Naruto mengejarnya.

.

Dan kini hanya tersisa Hinata dan juga Sakura.

.

Mata hijau itu menatap mata bulan itu tak mengerti, "Kenapa Hinata?"

.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, mengabaikan nada mengintimidasi yang dikeluarkan Sakura. Gadis Hyuuga itu tahu betul, kalau cemburu bisa membuat orang yang kuat sekalipun menjadi seorang yang menyedihkan.

.

"Kau membalasku kan?" tuduh Sakura telak.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menarik napas lalu melengkungkan senyumnya kembali. "Aku tidak perlu melakukannya." Ya, ia tak merasa perlu untuk membuat Sakura cemburu. Ia tahu diri untuk cemburu pada cinta pertama Naruto itu.

.

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa bersamamu? Kenapa ia bisa kembali ke Konoha dan membantu kami sementara aku dan Naruto harus bersusah payah dahulu? Kenapa begitu mudahnya kau menariknya?"

.

Ada nada sakit yang tak bisa dikendalikan oleh kunoichi nomor satu di Konoha setelah hokage ke lima. Hinata tahu benar rasa itu. Pandangan mata sepucat bulan itu meredup, membuat sang empunya mata harus menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara.

.

"Dia lari dan kau mengejar. Tapi kau tak pernah bertanya mengapa ia lari. Kau bersikeras untuk membuatnya kembali, sementara ia tak memiliki apapun di sini. Tidakkah kalian sadar, bahwa ikatan yang kalian sebut sebagai kekuatan adalah hal yang melukainya?"

.

Sakura membatu mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

.

"Bagi kalian desa adalah segalanya kan? Jadi kami harus melindungi desa dengan jiwa raga kami. Tapi bagaimana jika desalah yang membuat kami harus kehilangan harapan kami? Hal yang kami sayangi. Aku tidak bisa menariknya untuk terluka, Sakura-san."

.

Tertohok, itulah perasaan Sakura sekarang. Jadi darioada mendengar ocehan Hinta yang menjadi sok tahu tentang Sasuke, ia lebih baik menghubungi guru Kakashi untuk menghentikan pertempuran bodoh itu dengan segera.

.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di atas tanah yang tadi juga dipijak oleh Sasuke.

.

***p90***

.

Tak jauh dari lembah kematian, Sakura dan Kakashi telah sampai di tempat kedua lelaki yang berniat bertempur hingga mati.

.

Perbedaan prinsip membuat mereka bertarung. Melupakan hal dulu pernah mereka ukir bersama. Hingga Sakura tak lagi bisa menahan semua yang ia rasakan. Ia mencintai Sasuke. Itu jelas, bahkan ketika tahun-tahun telah berlalu dan Sasuke masih tak meliriknya.

"—jika saja ada sedikit saja hatimu memikirkanku, tolong jangan jangan pergi lagi. Jika kita kembali bersama, ku tahu kita akan seperti dulu lagi.

.

" Kau—" ada kilatan marah dalam mata rinnengan Sasuke,

Dan secepat itu pula Sakura merasa jantungnya baru saja dicabut oleh orang yang dicintainya.

.

Naruto murka ketika genjutsu Sasuke membuat Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Tapi ketika berondongan kalimatnya dijawab oleh Sasuke, ia tahu kalau lelaki itu benar. Bahwa jalan terbaik untuk menuntaskan semuanya adalah bertarung tanpa penghalang.

.

***p90***

.

.

Hah...hah...

Suara napas mereka menggema di telinga masing masing. Tapi perasaan lega yang mereka terima lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

.

Entah mengapa, hari itu, di saat mereka di ambang kematian karena berkelahi seperti anak kecil, langit terasa begitu biru. Dan awan-awan yang berarak menjadi pemandangan indah untuk dinikmati.

.

Dendam milik Sasuke hilang begitu saja, atau tersembunyi di balik awan. Tunggu hingga angin meniupnya, angin bernama luka.

.

.

Sasuke tak mengharapkan untuk ditolong. Ia sudah tahu, dan ikhlas bila harus mati di sini. Ia berencana memdonorkan matanya pada Kakashi, tapi kita tidak pernah tahu nasib akan berbalik menjunjung dirinya. Dari yang terbawah di mana hidupnya di neraka, hingga ia akan terbang ke surga.

.

Sakura mengobati Naruto. Oh tentu saja. Setelah tindakan brutalnya ia juga tak ingin berharap untuk diobati. Naruto sudah memenangkan pertarungan itu. Dan berakhir dengan pengakuan dari mulutnya. Apalagi memang.

.

Ia memejamkan mata, meresapi setiap rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya. Saat ia merasakan, sebuah sapuan halus, hangat yang awalnya lemah dan juga familiar.

.

Ah—

Sasuke tak bisa menahan lengkungan di bibirnya meski itu sekejap saja. Hinata, berlari ke sisinya ketika semua orang berlari ke arah Naruto.

.

Ini seperti yang lalu.

Hanya saja, kali ini berbeda. Dan ia tak pernah senyaman itu. Tak pernah selega itu.

.

Jikalaupun ia kehilangan tangannya, ia telah mendapat tangan baru. Yang lebih halus dan juga hangat. Hinata telah merawatnya. Dan kini sejarah berbalik.

.

Hinata berada dipihaknya.

Meski Naruto mendapatkan semua.

.

.

Sungguh. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari itu.

.

.

***tsuzuku***

.

.

a/n:

Kenapa saya memilih tema perang? Karena hampir seluruh fict CANON saya sebutlah The Missing Nights, Red Velvet, Red String, dan bahkan After Cold, mengambil setting setelah perang, atau malah bisa dibilang seting dari prompt: masa lalu dan masa depan.

Mungkin prompt perang menggugah perasaan penasaran saya, karena saya sendiri bukan Naruto addicted. Saya hanya menonton Naruto the movie dan Naruto Shippuden. Bahkan saya sering meloncati bagian perang dan juga bagian endingnya. Saya langsung menuju Naruto the last, ah—benar, saya tipikal perempuan pembosan. Dan sekarang saya harus riset dari awal sebelum menuntaskan cerita ini. Saya tertantang buat menjinakkan ketakutan saya sendiri.

.

Sebenarnya saya ingin buat trilogi History of Sasuhina (Yang saya kemudian akan sebut sebagai Trilogi CATASTROPHE)

Namun karena keterbatasan tenaga, mungkin saya akan membuat Dwilogi saja.

*1) POINTLESS

*2) CATASTROPHE.

.

Baiklah..

Selamat hari sejarah Sasuhina teman-teman.

Salam cinta.

Poochan.


End file.
